


Cut

by Seamus_Cleary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Drabble, Gen, My First Fanfic, Probably ooc, Self-Harm, just one word away from 420, tell me if i need to tag anything else, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_Cleary/pseuds/Seamus_Cleary
Summary: Keith gets Big Sad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you kill me, I haven't watch all of s8 yet so I don't know how the scene actually goes. I just saw a tweet about it and am I overexplaining? Sorry orz
> 
> This is my first time writing for myself and not a class assignment or whatever. Plz be gentle with me lol. Constructive criticism is welcome though.
> 
> Anyway this is a vent fic so mind the tags

No matter how many times he did this, the first cut always hurt the worst, but it always got easier. Cut. Cut. Cut after cut the worlds still wrang clear as a bell. "Half-breed". It played over and over until it's all that was there. All he wanted was to have it gone, so he did what he knew best. Cut. Cut. Cut. He thought of his team. How none of them stood up for him. He thought they were finally friends. But maybe they thought the same- "half-breed". But one thing that struck him so deep inside, was Shiro. Shiro, the man he loved so much more that anything, had stayed silent. That cut deeper than any blade could. What did it mean? He didn't want to think about that- ever.


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets caught :(

As Shiro turned the corner into the showers he heard a hiss, like someone was in pain. 

"Hey, who's there? Are you okay?", he called.

Oh shit. Keith thought to himself. This isn't good. Not at all. If Shiro catches him, it's all over, no going back. But he'd been heard, he had to say something.

Steadying his voice and gathering all his courage he called back, "Yeah, I'm all good Shiro." Even to himself he didn't sound convincing. Shit.

He heard footsteps coming closer until they reached right in front of the stall he'd holed himself away in. He could see Shiro's feet under the curtain.

"I don't know, Keith, that sounded pretty bad. Are you dressed? I want to check on you."

"Yeah, but, Shiro, I swear I'm all good. You really don't have to worry.", he could hear the shakiness in his voice.

“I’m sorry Keith but I’m worried so I’m coming in.”

And the next thing Keith knew the curtain was opening, seemingly in slow motion. It made his stomach churn. There he was, face to face with a horrified look in Shiro’s eyes. Keith felt tears streaming down his face and turned his head down in shame. He heard rather than saw Shiro’s knees hit the floor in front of him. And Shiro's arms are wrapped around him, squeezing so tight it feels like he might crumble.

"Keith." He whispers over and over, like if he stops, Keith will disappear.

"Shiro, please", Keith sobs "I'm fine, you have to believe me." He feels Shiro's cheek press against his hair, it feels too hot, he has to get away.

But he can't, not when it also feels like Shiro is holding him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more where shiro finds him but who knows? Not me lol
> 
> Edit: guess I did


End file.
